


Sisterly Love

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: This is more a drabble of how Anna felt during the years the movie took place.





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may a bit chaotic and messy, but I wanted the story to be a bit like Anna herself. Which I found was a mess of emotions.

Sisterly Love

Anna wasn’t sure how to feel, for so long she had been looking at Elsa from a distance, she hadn’t played with her since long before their parents died. Still as she was asked to stand next to her sister in the church during the coronation, and in the banquette hall after, she felt a mix of emotions, excitement, happiness and fear.

Fear that when this day was over Elsa would lock herself away and shut her out once more. She barely dared to speak when her sister addressed her, a voice almost forgotten for so long, sounding like a purr of comfort. Like memories of a distant time. Oh, how she wanted to hug her just then, still she restrained herself, knowing that was not how you behaved around a Queen, even if said Queen was your sister. 

As their eyes meet while they spoke the words of the favorite thing in the world, ‘chocolate,’ Anna could see a twinkle in Elsa’s blue eyes, a twinkle of something long forgotten, happiness. Anna didn’t know why, but she wanted it to last, forever. What she wouldn’t give to have heartfelt giggles escape from Elsa, and to not have her as serious as she was used to over the last years, since their parents passed. It was like a part of Elsa had died with them, and Anna had heard her older sister crying inside her room more than once. She had even tried to find the key to the door to comfort her older sister, but to no avail.

The redhead was about to say something, the annoying duke pulled her aside to dance. The young Princess was glad when she finally could go back up to her sister. She saw it though she was truly happy, and the fear as she told Anna the gates was to remain closed. She could feel Elsa’s words as a slap in the face. She wasn’t really hurt, as she was used to the gates being closed by now, just surprised and maybe a little angry. What was it Elsa was hiding, that could be so dangerous that she didn’t dare to let anyone near, not even herself.

Anna didn’t know as she stumbled through the crowd of people, only to dump into Hans, she didn’t even know why she felt the need to dance with him. Or why she said yes to the proposal. In the aftermath she knew that her loneliness, and the feeling that someone finally wanted her was enough. Still she didn’t even think twice about it as she dragged the man, the stranger to get her sister’s blessing for their quick engagement.

She realized it would be foolish to hope for a yes or even getting one, however the excitement of the moment she started to jabber about the wedding and how it would be. Elsa would of course be right though, she couldn’t marry a man she just , she knew that now, as she felt her body turn into ice by the side of the small fire. Why hadn’t she just listen, why did she have to push her sister.

Tears rolling down Anna’s cheeks as she thought about the hurt look on Elsa’s face at the party, the moments later the fear, and regret as she made the ice spikes spread. When that happened, it was like something clicked inside Anna, like a vague memory came back, about how they had played in the snow Elsa made when they were children, the fun they had. She knew only one thing she had to find her, before it was too late.

She saw the irony that out of fear and anger Elsa shot ice through her heart, she knew she didn’t mean it of course. She was frustrated and acting out, her emotions running wild. Anna didn’t really care how, but she needed to find a way out to her, to talk to her, before she froze completely. Dragging her more frozen body over the ice she saw Kristoff running to her, and she knew she needed to kiss him, still turning her head she knew she couldn’t let Hans kill her sister. She didn’t even know how she found the strength to get there in time, to stop the blow. She felt it, her body turning to ice, her breath leaving her, still somehow, she was aware of what was happening. She felt her Elsa’s body was clinging through her own, how her older sister was crying, crying out of regret, over the fact that she was broken as she lost her. That it was all her fault. It was then as she slowly woke to life Anna knew for certain, there was no one she loved more than her sister, and she would never let herself be shut out again.

She leaned against her for some time, getting back to normal. Elsa stroke her hair gently whispering, “Are you sure you are okay?”

“Never better,” said Anna with a soft smile.

“Good, and you were wrong, I know a lot about love, why I protected you from my powers for years, I didn’t want this to happen,” Elsa said with a deep sigh.

“Well now you don’t have to hide anymore, and I love you as you are,” Anna beamed at her.

“And I you,” Elsa said, hugging her tight before she let her sister go over to Kristoff, she found she didn’t mind him if he made her sister happy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
